


Machinations

by Switchadelphia (PumpkinHeadJones)



Series: Switchie's Shorts [4]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Codependency, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, MacDennis - Freeform, Mental Illness, NSFW, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinHeadJones/pseuds/Switchadelphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Christ, Dennis, do you even have a soul?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machinations

**Author's Note:**

> I hate coming up with titles. Why am I so bad at them.
> 
> Shout-out to infinitevariety for the kick-ass beta job.

“Christ, Dennis, do you even _have_ a soul?” 

Mac is angry again. Dennis can tell because his neck is all veiny, and his face is that dark shade of red-violet that makes Dennis want to vomit. His eyebrows are arched up to his hairline, and his eyes are bugged out so wide that Dennis can see the whites of his eyes above and below his irises. Dennis feels his lip curl with disgust as he watches Mac pace around the kitchen like a man possessed. So unattractive. Sometimes, Dennis thinks, it’s like Mac doesn’t even _care_ how gross he looks when he gets mad.

“Are you even listening to me, you dick?”

Of _course_ he’s not listening. Mac’s got his panties twisted so far up his ass that Dennis can see the laundry instructions flapping around at the back of Mac’s throat every time he opens his mouth to scream. And honestly, Mac’s been acting like a moody little child since last night, and Dennis is not about to spend his morning trying to speculate about what piddly-ass little bullshit problem has set his roommate off this time. Dennis isn’t even sure why they’re up and eating breakfast so early on a Saturday morning, anyway. It occurs to Dennis that Mac is actually waiting for some kind of response, so he stretches his arms out above his head and says,

“Why yes, Mac, you were in the middle of berating me. Please, continue. You were saying?” Mac’s eyes are narrow slits now, and his jaw is jutted forward and a little to the left; he looks for a second like he might go off message, but then he continues on ranting. Dennis continues on eating his cereal.

This is Mac’s problem: he’s just way too sensitive. All of his emotions are dialed up to a ten, all of the time. Dennis doesn’t understand how he’s able to get through a day feeling everything so strongly. Then again, Dennis has somehow managed to jam the mute button on his own feelings, so who is he to judge? He takes another bite of Cheerios and contemplates going down on Mac to get him to stop yelling.

“See? You don’t give a shit about me at all, do you Dennis?” Mac finally says, and it’s not his words that put Dennis on alert so much as his tone. Mac lets out a sharp sigh and throws himself into a chair across the kitchen table. Dennis watches Mac’s face closely as the color drains from it until he’s just got two red splotches on his cheeks, and when he speaks again, Dennis has to lean forward to hear him. “That was our - _my_ first time, you know - like _that_ \- and you just, what? Kick me out of your room?” Mac looks for a moment like he might start to get angry again, but the fight drains back off of his face like a balloon with a slow leak. He’s got that look that Dee had when they broke her.

Dennis feels a sharp stab of nervousness, but he is careful not to let it show on his face. He looks steadily into Mac’s eyes, but they’re not on him anymore. Apparently the floor tile is more interesting to look at. Dennis decides that it’s time to Inspire Some Hope and stands up. He hasn’t really finished Neglecting Mac Emotionally yet, but he can come back to that later. He’s always done things a bit out of order where Mac’s involved, anyway.

When he leans down behind Mac and wraps his arms around his shoulders, Mac tenses up at first, like he’s going to turn around and punch Dennis in the face. But Dennis knows how to grab a person from behind just right so that they can’t free their arms and twist away. When Mac finally relaxes and leans back into the embrace, Dennis fleetingly wishes he could feel even half as strongly as Mac feels right now, if only to spare him these moments of uncomfortable epiphany. 

But that’s the beauty of their whole dynamic, he thinks, dropping to his knees and crawling between Mac’s legs under the table. It’s the reason why they’ve survived each other for this long. Dennis has no gag reflex, so he feels no pain or discomfort as he glides his mouth down to the root of Mac’s cock.

“Jesus, fuck, _Dennis_.”

Dennis might not feel much, he thinks as he stares up unblinkingly at the symphony of uninhibited emotions playing across Mac’s face; but Mac feels more than enough for the both of them, so it all just kind of balances out, in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr 3 April 2016.
> 
> Send me requests.


End file.
